


High Stakes

by underground_archivist



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underground_archivist/pseuds/underground_archivist
Summary: What happens when a human father loses his daughter to a goblin in a game of Goblin Poker?  Drabble JxS AU/OOC Movie never happened.  RATED MA FOR FUTURE CONTENT AND LEMONS.





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from banshee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Underground](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Underground_\(Labyrinth_archive\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Underground’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/underground/profile).

  
Author's notes: _Disclaimer: I own nothing but the made up characters on the way. Other than that, all credit goes to Jim Henson and Co._  


* * *

"Drunk again? Father, how could you?" Sarah whined as she rushed to the front of the shack she lived in with her father. He'd at least gotten the door open this time, he wasn't asleep on the dirt doorstep again."Sa. . ." Robert was splayed out on the wood floor, his clothing dirty from dust and his own filth."Gods, you stink!" Sarah covered her nose and mouth, her eyes watering as she reached down with the other hand and began to drag her father to the wash basin in the kitchen by the fire. "Where is your money pouch?""Gone.""What will we do for rent?" She began to get angry. She had a long fuse with her father, but when it came to paying the few bills they had she was adamant about it. Her stepmother was the same way, but when winter hit last year and her father couldn't pay the bill he had for fire wood she grew sick, quickly. So did her baby brother, Toby. Sarah would have been dead too, had it not been for a short term job she had replacing a maid at one of the nicer estates outside of Crystal City.Her father began to drink heavier when he lost half of his family. Sarah was amazed such drinking could be done by one man.She finally managed to get him in the wash basin, fully clothed, when he fell asleep again. She grabbed the large, metal pot off of the hanger over the fire and poured it into the basin. It filled halfway. She knew she'd need more hot water, so she hurried out to the little well at the back of her home and pumped until the pot was full. Hanging it back over the fire she leaned against the wall and sighed."You're more trouble than you're worth, father. Now we have less water and less wood for the fire because of you. And no money! How am I supposed to pay for all of this?"Her father mumbled and shook his head to clear it. "House bet.""Excuse me?""The house. . .gob. . .poke. . ." Sarah's eyes flew wide. She'd heard from her neighbors that her father was no longer allowed in the local pubs and that he'd run into a small group of goblins from the neighboring lands and had begun playing goblin poker for drinks and other winnings."You lost our home to goblins?" Sarah shrieked. Her father snapped his head forward and stared at her, his chin quivering. "What?""All gone, Sar. . .even you." He sobbed sloppily and Sarah collapsed to her knees beside the tub."You lost me to goblins?"


End file.
